bullet rain
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Nos dejamos el adiós perdido en la miseria de este mundo. Makishima centric. Spoilers cap 22 "A perfect World".


**nota.** esto es producto de tres segundos de reflexión bajo el agua de la ducha y el goteo de la lluvia en mi puñetera ventana. no pretendo que sea bueno. porque es sublime. esto me dejó fría cuando lo vi la primera vez, la verdad, pero ahora, tras un año de no ver, me he dado cuenta de que lloro como una jodida con la escena.

**si**, creo que este mundo necesita más lágrimas sinceras.

**for**. ethereal, porque, ¿sabes? esto es un poco como nosotras todos los días.

no more bullshit.

.

_—bullet rain_

_._

_**So they dug your grave**  
**And the masquerade**  
**Will come calling out**  
**At the mess you've made**_

.

_._

Los párpados pesan como si fueran de acero cuando siente que, por fin, todo ha terminado. Un día cualquiera, un sol pálido casi devorado por la línea franca e inexorable del horizonte y con el viento soplando muy despacio, se marcha un catorce de marzo como un suspiro. La tierra suelta del suelo se le clava en las rodillas a través de la tela suave del pantalón, su cuerpo, arqueado y tenso, queda formando un suave semicírculo sobre aquel estampado en dorado y sangre del cielo. _Ah_, piensa, _¿moriré así? ¿Sin más?_ Pero no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado, respirando muy tranquilo, con la herida del pecho abierta y cálida, abrasando como el sol, el tacto salado y metálico del miedo en su paladar, y un amargo-dulce frío glaciar en el fondo de su pecho. Latiendo como una bomba de gasolina, inexorable, imparable, hasta el fin. _Tutumtutumtutum_. _Ya queda menos_ (para morir)_para que esto acabe_. La presencia a su espalda es salvífica como un ángel destructor, _pero no eres un ángel Kougami, no lo eres_. Quiere hacer algún comentario, quiere decirle por última vez que, aunque no sea mejor que él, le ha ganado en su propio juego y le reconoce (_como igual_) como a una _bestia, _otro ser humanos más, alguien que, al fin y al cabo ha logrado hacer que recupere la fé en la humanidad. No quiere repetirse, pero cuando se pone a pensar en "las acciones solo tienen valor cuando uno mismo desea llevarla a cabo. _Voluntad_, ¿suena dulce, verdad? Porque, _¿sabes, Kougami Shinya? Resulta que somos iguales, porque como dijo Nietzsche_ aquel que caza monstruos se transforma en uno y es tan jodidamente cierto que quiere girarse, girarse sobre la tierra y enfrentar esa boca de plata que amenaza con volarle los sesos, y después desquitarse con su verdugo con una última cita filosófica. _¿Y por qué no?_ No desea que su muerte se quede en una mera transacción, desde el fondo de su cerebro maquinal, sabe a ciencia tan cierta que duele, que aquello terminará de la peor manera, y él, Kougami Shinya, se verá obligado a buscar otro hobbie. Y aquello…¿qué es? Está aterrorizado, pero no por morir. _Amo este juego llamado "vida" desde el fondo de mi corazón_. No, está temblando porque él, ÉL, va a archivarlo, meterlo en un rincón de su memoria para luego desecharlo. Sus iris brillan durante una milésima de segundo y piensa en la vida y en cómo se le va a escapar bajo una lluvia de balas. Una bala, una única bala certera y dolorosa que le atravesará piel, hueso y músculo, y tal vez busque y encuentre un corazón al que abrazar. Una asfixia dulce y casi anhelada en la que sumergirse.

El miedo es algo que Makishima Shogo nunca ha tenido demasiado en cuenta, y en aquella postura cercana a la muerte, en la que su cuerpo se curva de solo vaticinar el dolor visceral de la bala al comérselo, analiza con suma cautela. ¿Qué es el miedo? ¿Qué es eso que te impulsa a huir, o quedarte helado como una estatua en invierno? ¿Es tan obvio como el frío en los huesos o el calor suave en la lengua al morder, destrozar y perderse? ¿Es una ilusión de su abotargado cerebro, que pretende sacarlo de aquel mar de inconsciencia en el que quiere sumirse? Es un vacío absoluto, iridiscente, que se te traga y no se molesta en devolverte a la superficie. Un pálpito le estalla en el lado derecho del cuerpo y de nuevo, alza la cabeza y habla con la voz entrecortada, dolorida y de nuevo, piensa _¿qué es esto?_

—Dime, ¿Qué crees tú, Kougami? Una vez que esto termine…¿buscarás un reemplazo para mi?

No quiere que responda, es demasiado obvio como resolverá aquel rompecabezas. Su mejor baza. La carta que muere al final de la baraja, el as perdido en su manga derecha y, en efecto, sus últimas palabras.

Makishima Shogo sonríe buscando en su memoria un breve rastro de cordura acertada, y solo escucha el rasgueo de una pluma sobre papel, unas gafas oscuras y la sonrisa de Choe GuSung como el flash de una vieja polaroid contra el recortado de una pared blanca. Luego, la voz casi gutural de Kougami Shinya como un aguacero invernal sobre ropa seca. Un hachazo poco avenido y retumbante en el pecho, flash, una lanza en el estómago. ¿Puedes _sentirlo_? Es el pánico.

_Es dolor_.

_Dolor._

Makishima suspira, el aire entra en sus pulmones y lo calma durante dos segundos exactos, en los que suelta el aire y el cielo parece arder.

—Nunca podría hacerlo —lo sorprende pero solo medio tanto (una jodida bala dolerá menos), luego se recobra y la plata se acerca como una nube de tormenta. La boca se le reseca y los latidos de su corazón le restallan como un látigo en los oídos.

Entonces comprende cuando escucha el estallido de la pólvora en sus huesos, que se vuelve un blanco furioso y todo se retuerce en cenizas y agudo fósforo tras el telón de oro en su mirada. Su último aliento, ese recorte vago del paisaje, el murmullo del aire sobre su piel, y de nuevo, la herida, la certeza, el agónico segundo en que su sonrisa está dónde debe estar.

El lugar dónde permanecerá para siempre, y de dónde jamás volvería a salir.

_Qué lástima_ –piensa, siente, respira-. _Qué lástima que tú no_-

Serás mi _legado_.

Siente algo que es dolor pero mucho más corto y punzante.

_Tu y yo somos-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iguales.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
